


Clichés

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Age Difference, Back by unpopular demand, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Glasses kink, M/M, PWP, Powerplay, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time, or at least that's what Mr. Svent would insist later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> I said to myself I wasn't going to post this, but I've had a somewhat shitty evening and any concept of being embarrassed is gone right now. Echo is a horrible influence on me and this AU is literally the pinnacle of everything self indulgent I strive for. Also, I admit that summary doesn't..... really explain much of anything I apologize c': I hope you have a good time reading this PWP anyway.

The space under Mr. Svent’s desk was cramped even for a relatively small person like Jude. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but when said teacher had mentioned he wanted to do something cliché just for the sake of doing it, it was hard for Jude to refuse given how it had been his tentative question regarding what the other wanted to do today that spawned things.

He couldn’t deny that he wasn’t even particularly opposed. The scenario proposed was demeaning and a little nerve wracking as they were still at school and if Mr. Svent moved his legs at all there was a slim chance Jude could be seen. No one ever seemed to come in during moments like these, but the possibility nonetheless existed.

The only time they came close to being caught was during a heated and frankly distracting make out session where Jude only just barely pulled off the teachers’s lap in time for the knocking on the classroom door to turn to twists of a doorknob. The looks they received by the student who came in spoke enough volumes, but it never seemed to become a problem and after a bit of time avoiding one another, their routine resumed.

For as embarrassing as times with Mr. Svent had a habit of ending up, there came a certain thrill in just how powerful they made Jude feel. Even squished under a desk discreetly making the older male come undone with his mouth alone was indescribably satisfying. Mr. Svent had a way of making him feel good both physically and emotionally that he knew was unhealthy, but addicting. He came to crave the man’s praise constantly.

In lieu of verbal praise, Jude had to suffice for whatever noises he was able to drag out of his teacher feeling an inordinate amount of pride for each one to grace his ears. Part of the cliché—Mr. Svent had insisted—lay in the fact Jude should not be where he is and thus the teacher needed to play his part and stay silent as well.

Upon Jude’s quip that realistically it was like that every time they did things like this Alvin ended the topic exasperatedly claiming that Jude missed the point entirely.

For as quiet as his teacher was trying to be, from the muffled moans, curses and shudders in the man’s thighs, Jude was quite aware of the effect he was having on the other. Sure enough, Mr. Svent gave in and slipped a hand down to stroke the boy’s head as he worked. Jude wanted to muse about how the other was going back on his own ground rules, but the circumstances had him a little busy. The subtle canting of Mr. Svent’s hips suggested he was close and with the break in their rules, Jude took it as a sign he could make noise of his own. He began to hum more than pleased at the reaction it garnered.

“Fu—Jude…” Mr. Svent groaned too gone to realize he stopped making himself stay hushed. The noise only invoked a moan from the boy, amplifying the sensation around his teacher’s cock. The fingers in his hair tightened causing the student to moan louder feeling the man’s length twitch in response.

Jude knew he was close. Having steadily gotten better at this, signs like that became obvious to him. Any notion that they were supposed to stay hidden was thrown to the wind. Even Jude was too far into it to bother pointing this fact out as Mr. Svent rolled his chair out slightly, taking over pleasing himself for the boy.

“You’re your most beautiful when you’re being obscene like this, you know that?” He muttered to the student still under his desk, both of them panting from their activities. Jude had kept his mouth open, unsure of what or where the other was going with his words. They had started things with the aim to stay discreet, but with what he suspected his teacher wanted to do that would surely look incriminating if he wasn’t cleaned up fast enough.

“I love the way you look when your mouth’s open like that…”

His jaw ached, but he hoped with the urgency Mr. Svent stroked himself with, that meant he’d be done soon. Jude’s own erection was growing uncomfortable and his teacher’s actions were not helping.

The way he almost hissed his name as he came, with the cum now dripping down the student’s face had him torn from nearly coming himself and begrudgingly complaining at the state his glasses and face were now in. His teacher was merciful enough to not leave him with the mess, lazily swiping a few of the ever present napkins on his desk to start wiping the boy’s face.

“You always look so irritated after I give you a facial,” He chuckled and for as annoying and messy it could be, there was an impulse to nuzzle into the man’s hand as he cleaned his face. As he finished what he could do with napkins alone, Jude allowed himself to crawl out and attempt to stand. His legs felt a bit wobbly from crouching so long, but with Mr. Svent’s proximity, it was unlikely he’d fall.

“Because it’s a pain to clean…” Jude explained, his voice a little hoarse from the prior treatment and the focus he could now put on his arousal.

“Aren’t I always the one to clean you up though?” The man’s voice dropped suggestive as he glanced at Jude’s waist. The student peered at the door mentally taking a gamble as he had planned to take care of it privately but…

“I don’t know if it counts if you’re always the one making a mess,” he countered letting his fingers rest on the other’s shoulders for balance fighting himself on what he should do.

“I think it’s fair,” Mr. Svent started, hands steadily moving to the other’s belt, “You don’t even know how much of a mess you make of me, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I almost forgot to write praise kink it is literally in everything i'm so sorry i ONLY HAVE THREE STORIES AND THEY ALL FEEL SO SIMILAR. Also, might start taking requests, but I don't know, if I got ideas for whatever is presented maybe.
> 
> Alternatively title for this fic and the title of its word doc was 'Fire Him'


End file.
